


Wind in my hair...

by RivTheWriter



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, I Don't Even Know, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: "One second. I need to play for you."He stares at the bard blankly "What for?""Because i found a muse~ do you want to hear it or noot~"He snorts "Youre so strange. jaskier.... fine. make it quick"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566187
Kudos: 2





	Wind in my hair...

Prompt: "You are : *character*"  
I chose: jaskier

my starting format:Your name is Jaskier, you are a male bard who travels the world creating songs about a man called Geralt of Rivia. You are sitting in the tavern with Geralt, strumming away at your lute.

lets begin:

Jaskier turnes to Geralt who was sharpening his blade "Geralt youve been utterly quiet today.." he remarked. 

"Hm, you just made two women laugh and smile, how could I not be quiet." Geralt asks in an almost offended tone. Shocking how he showed more emotion now.. 

Jaskier looked over him with a soft sigh "someone sounds like a jealous boyfriend." Jaskier hummed.

Geralt ignores Jaskier's jibes and gets back to sharpening his blade "Theres always something." He says with a shake of his head.

"awh come now geralt. tell me how you feel. i wanna know i promise i wont make it into a ballad" Jaskier said, taking a sip of wine.

Geralt puts the blade of his knife to the bard's throat "Keep your songs to yourself bard." He says in a low tone.

Jaskier let out a laugh at the knife pressed non-threatiningly to his throat "Oh geralt. At least take me on a date first" He teased, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Go fuck yourself." He says, stepping back as he accidentally pushes jaskiers lute towards him, causing the bard's song to stop playing.

Jaskier smirks "Fuck me yourself coward" he taunted as he stood and took his lute, walking over to Geralt.

"Coward?" He says as he takes a fake swing at the bard "I didn't see you coming to defend yourself."

jaskier dodges with a hum "Come now geralt. you know ive gotten used to you trying to hit me by now" jaskier says, taking another sip of wine.

"Stop it." He replies in a low tone, his eyes narrowing.

"Stop what?" Jaskier replied, batting his eyelashes.

He walks over to him "Stop flirting." He says, poking jaskier in the side.

"I'm not flirting." Jaskier feigned ignorance, batting his hand away.

He stands up and towers over Jaskier. "You're enjoying my inability to hit you. and using it to flirt with me. jaskier. Ive known you long enough to figure it out"

Jaskier laughs and shrugs "well. it was worth a shot"

He turns on his heel with a snort. "Now come on, we have to leave early in the morning. Lets get some rooms.

Jaskier sighed "right right. on the road once more.."

"Stop pouting. Now come on. I want to be awake as early as possible."

Jaskier nodded his head and got up, grabbing his lute along the way "Yeah, yeah, coming. I just need to grab my things. I'll be right there. "

As he goes to pick up his belongings, Jaskier suddenly concocted a plan regarding a song hed wanted to play geralt for a long time "What the hell, might as well go with this for a bit." He headed back over to geralt and said "One second. I need to play for you."

He stares at the bard blankly "What for?"

"Because i found a muse~ do you want to hear it or noot~"

He snorts "Youre so strange. jaskier.... fine. make it quick"

Jaskier flicked his wrist as he went to pick at the strings of his lute "This? It's a new tune ive wanted to try out"

He raises an eyebrow "And? go on. play it for me"

Jaskier started playing, somberly begining to sing "Feet to dance on, wind in my hair... " 

He strummed as he begin walking towards geralt. "This isn't going to work. you say, oh why cant you just be fair. 

We can take a glance at the future and see what lays in store. or we could go our separate ways but love what a chore~ 

Why leave your side? when i could stay and take a chance?

Take a moment to get my mind settled, my heart is in a bind. because love you pull me in so many directions.. its hard to decide..."

Geralt blinked at Jaskier as the bard sang, a soft heat rising to his cheeks he blamed on the ale

Jaskier continued his song. 

" youd be surprised of the confections id make for you. the harsh words id take from you.. the marshes id tredge through with you.. Because you wedged a stopper in the door to my heart, you let yourself in and made yourself at home, but i like it though.. because... i dont want to find myself alone.."

There was silence... Jaskier looked at geralt with worried eyes but neither dared speak first..

So geralt hummed and turned to walk upstairs.

"W-wait! geralt! at least tell me what you thought of it!" jaskier called. following the witcher as he walked

"You are too hopefull when it comes to these things."

"And you. my broodish friend. are too doubtful." he crossed his arms with a tsk.

"Id rather be doubtful than try to win a lost love"

"Hah-" jaskier accidentally let a laugh slip

"Do not. Bring Up. Yen." Geralt warned

"Sorry. sorry. i wont. but.. Geralt Cmon.. youve gotta let yourself love again one day~ it doesnt have to be with me. i could be your wing man~ im already your barker" 

"I dont need love. And i dont need a wing man. Do you forget im a witcher. we're said to not have emotions"

"But you do" Jaskier said softly "so many too.. you just dont show them enough! we'll make a romantic out of you yet!"

Geralt rolls his eyes as he approaches his room, letting out a sigh, hiding a fond smile. "You never learn.."


End file.
